In My Head
by Johnny Devlyn
Summary: I was wondering what Kate thinks when she stares at Castle for too long, and this is what I decided.


**Author's note: Sorry for this, it really has no point. But has anyone else wondered what Kate thinks when she's staring at Castle for inappropriately long periods of time? This was mostly inspired by that song, "In My Head" by Jason Derulo. It's a really good song.**

Another late night and Kate was still at the precinct. Paperwork had been accumulating for much too long, and instead of going home to an empty apartment, Kate often stayed late to catch up. Tonight, though, Castle had stayed to keep her company. She glanced up, to where she could just see him making coffee in the break room. He always made coffee for her too. She never had to ask him to, he just knew she would want some.

She should thank him for that sometime.

Kate suddenly stood and made her way into the break room.

"Almost done, just a sec," Castle said, when he heard her enter the room. He didn't have to turn to know she was in the room with him, he just always seemed to be aware of her. Sometimes it felt good to her; having someone who was so attuned to her that she didn't have to say a word for him to know what she needed.

When Castle finally turned, he was holding two cups of coffee. "Here you go," he said pleasantly, handing Kate a cup.

She took her cup, then reached for his too. And though he released the cup to her, he said, "Hey!"

She set the cups back on the counter behind him, then turned to look at him, and when he saw the look in her eyes, he couldn't say anything else.

He stared at her in shock when she pressed her hands flat against his stomach and began guiding him backward. They stopped when the counter was pressing into his backside. Her hands slid up his torso and wrapped around his neck; the entire time, her dark eyes remained locked on his lips.

"Kate," he said, as he watched the tip of her tongue dart out to moisten her lips. She looked up at his eyes, just before she moved in to kiss him passionately, and he didn't say anything else for a long time.

It took him a long moment to get past the shock of Kate actually kissing him, but when he did, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. One of his hands moved up her back to press her body harder against his own. She heard a moan and wasn't sure if it came from him or from her, but decided it probably came from both of them in the same moment. She loved how they were always on the same page, how their thoughts always seemed to mirror each other's.

Finally accustomed to the idea of Kate in his arms, he took a more active role in the kiss. He turned them until the counter was behind Kate, then lifted her by her slim waist until she was sitting on the ledge. She locked her ankles over his rear end, pulling him as close as she could.

For long moments, she enjoyed the feel of his mouth on her own, his hands on her body. She touched as much of him as she could, his large, strong body feeling great under her hands. The gasping need for air finally forced her to break the kiss.

"What was that for," he asked breathlessly as she finally pulled away from him.

She looked up at him through her lashes, and smiled. "Just my way of saying thank you for the coffee."

He put his hands in her hair and pulled her in for another consuming kiss. When he pulled away, his lips moved to her ear, and his warm breath caressed the lobe as he said, "Any time, Katie. Any time."

She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.

"Hey Beckett," Castle suddenly said, making her jump. "why are you staring at me?"

Kate blinked a few times, clearing the inappropriate day dreams away. She was still at her desk, Castle had just returned from the break room, and she realized she'd been daydreaming about Richard Castle again. "Just waiting on my coffee," she snapped, irritated with herself.

Slowly, a grin grew across his face, as he took in her embarrassment. "Right," he said, doubtfully. "Well, here you go." He set her cup down in front of her.

She avoided his gaze as she picked up her cup and took a sip. She closed her eyes in pleasure at the taste. The man made a good cup of coffee.

After she set the cup down, she said, "Thank you Castle." She finally looked up at him and smiled a little. "For the coffee."

"Any time, Kate," he said simply, then watched in amazement the blush that inexplicably colored her cheeks.

**End note: I had a few people suggest I change this to a T rating, so I did, though I'm not completely comfortable with the idea of a 13-year-old reading this. If _anyone_ thinks I should change it back, I will.**


End file.
